A known roof apparatus is disclosed in JP2010-95129A (hereinafter referred to as Patent reference 1). The roof apparatus disclosed in Patent reference 1 includes plural panels which cover an opening formed at a roof of a vehicle. As shown in FIG. 11, a panel frame body 92 is provided and fixed to an entire periphery of a rim portion of a front panel 91 which is positioned at a front of the vehicle. A weather strip 93 is attached to an entire periphery of the panel frame body 92.
On the other hand, a panel frame body 97 is provided and fixed to an entire periphery of a rim portion of a rear panel 96 which is positioned at a rear of the vehicle. A weather strip 98 is attached to an entire periphery of the panel frame body 97 except for a front rim portion thereof.
In a state where the front panel 91 and the rear panel 96 are fully closed, the weather strip 93 liquid-tightly contacts an opening rim of the opening closer to a front of the vehicle and a front rim of the panel frame body 97, whereas the weather strip 98 liquid-tightly contacts the opening rim of the opening closer to the rear of the vehicle. As above, a sealing function is assured to an entire periphery of the opening together with a border portion between the front panel 91 and the rear panel 96.
According to the roof apparatus disclosed in Patent reference 1, the sealing is cut at a side portion of the border portion between the front panel 91 and the rear panel 96 because it is difficult to assure the sealing function at a portion between the weather strip 93 and a front rim of the weather strip 98. In those circumstances, for example, the side portion may allow infiltration of rainwater.
Another known roof apparatus is disclosed in JP2012-96766A (hereinafter, referred to as Patent reference 2). According to Patent reference 2, a weather strip is attached to an entire periphery of an opening of a roof. In those circumstances, a sealing function of a border portion between a movable panel which is positioned at a front of a vehicle and a fixed panel which is positioned at a rear of the vehicle is assured by a weather strip attached on a front rim portion of, for example, the fixed panel. As in the case of Patent reference 1, the sealing is cut at a side portion of the border portion.
A need thus exists for a roof apparatus which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.